ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Desiree Miles
' '''Desiree Nicole Miles '(born November 19th, 1981) is a professional wrestler, commentator, valet and former model that once worked for Elite Class Championship Wrestling. She is more known as the former girlfriend of James Baker, as well as being the valet of Da Xtreme Dynasty. Today, she works for Premium Womens Wrestling where she is one half of the PWW Womens Tag Team Champions with Danielle Lopez, who teams with her as the Xtremely Lethal Ladies. Prior to PWW, she worked for Premium Championship Wrestling where she's mainly known as the play-by-play commentator for Rapture and Pay-Per-Views. She was dubbed The Voice of PCW by fans and wrestlers alike. Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2004 - 2006) When James Baker, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks were dominating every division in the company. Baker brought in Desiree, as well as his accountant Terrell Ryder. From there, she started interjecting herself in every match that the Dynasty as a whole had. In addition to that, she was an occasional wrestler as she has a record of four wins, one loss and one draw in her career. After Da Xtreme Dynasty broke up, she still accompanied her then boyfriend to the ring for his matches and led The Driveby Express to two ECCW World Tag Team Championship reigns, as well as leading Baker towards being the ECCW Television Champion. Premium Championship Wrestling (2010 - 2011) 'Commentating and getting back to the business' After a little over four years of being out of the business, Desiree signed a contract to be a color commentator for Premium Championship Wrestling. She made her debut in that role on the July 29th edition of Thursday Night Rapture where she broadcasted alongside Brandon Matthews and Shannon Saint. After Matthews quit on the August 9th edition of the show. It was announced four days later on Step Up that Desiree would become the play-by-play commentator of the team while Steve Storme would become the permanent color commentator and PCW's broadcast team now consists of Desiree, Saint and Storme as a three person booth. The commentating gig resulted in Desiree being a Face character for the first time in her career. 'Xtremely Lethal Ladies and Run on Sunday Night Knockout' At PCW's Step Up III Desiree made her debut in wrestling as she teamed up with Danielle Lopez for the very first time as the Xtremely Lethal Ladies and they will face off against Angelina Matthews and Stacy Porter in a women's tag team match. Since Desiree and Danielle formed their tag team, Desiree has officially become a member of Da Xtreme Dynasty again. Danielle and Desiree won the match when they hit Angelina Michaels with the Lethal Breakdown. Later on that night, Desiree competed in the Open Gauntlet match and got the win when she pinned Jerry Static after hitting him with her finishing move Florida's Finest. On the March 26th edition of Rapture, Danielle and Desiree Miles teamed up for the second time as the Xtremely Lethal Ladies and they took on Rosalie and Berta Bourne of the Saint's Army in a Ladies Tag Team match. Danielle and Desiree got the win when Desiree hit Berta with Florida's Finest. It was announced that a new brand called Sunday Night Knockout would be broadcasting shows and it includes Danielle and Desiree competing on it regularly. Their first match on the show is against DNA's own Alice Humes and Tamara and they won when they hit Tamara with the Lethal Breakdown. After the match, Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez of the Glamorous/Vicious Combination made their PCW debuts and attacked the pair, renewing the rivalry that they had in WWE Legacy. On the May 15th edition of Knockout, Danielle and Desiree went up against Rosalie and Berta Bourne of The Saint's Army in a PCW Womens Tag Team Championship Tournament and defeated them with the Lethal Breakdown. Confirming that the ladies will finally get a match against the Glamorous/Vicious Combination. On the May 29th edition of Knockout, Danielle and Desiree teamed with fellow Generation Xtreme member Talia Skye to face Momo Uzuki, Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez of Toxic. The Gen-Xtreme trio were victorious, and after the match they laid out the Toxic members. Danielle, Talia and Desiree announced the formation of The Black Rose Mafia. At SNK Presents: XX, Danielle and Desiree faced off against Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez of the Glamorous/Vicious Combination with the PCW Womens Tag Team Championship at stake, which they won when Danielle and Desiree hit Christina with the Kiss of Death, after hitting her with their individual finishing moves (Potential Brain Damage and Florida's Finest respectably). This win marks Desiree's first ever championship gold in the professional wresting industry. Premium Womens Wrestling With PCW coming to a close, and the Sunday Night Knockout brand being picked up by Terrell Ryder for a promotion called Premium Womens Wrestling. Desiree's contract was picked up for PWW, but it's a wrestler's only contract. She and Danielle will still be the Womens Tag Team Champions of the promotion. WWE Legacy™ 'The Formation of the Xtremely Lethal Ladies' Desiree recently signed a contract with WWE Legacy. As soon as she signed the contract, she got together with fellow signee Danielle Lopez and the two agreed to form a tag team called Xtremely Lethal Ladies. She and Danielle never got to compete for the company as it later shut down for unknown reasons. Personal Life Desiree was in a relationship with James Baker for five years. They broke up shortly after ECCW closed down. At about eight months later, she was in a short term relationship with a man named Jeremy, as well as being in a relationship with a man named Michael. As of November 14th, 2010, she began a relationship with fellow PCW employee and Da Xtreme Dynasty teammate Kevin Styles and despite being in a relationship, both Shannon Saint and Steve Storme throw out advances towards her during the PCW shows (more so Shannon Saint since he does not take no for an answer while Storme stopped his advances and is in full support of Desiree dating Kevin). She was an assistant at a mental hospital in San Diego, California, as was pointed out when her ex boyfriend came to visit the mother of his son, Amber Jones. Shortly after signing her contract to be in PCW, she sent in her resignation from the mental hospital and relocated back to Jacksonville, Florida, the city that she grew up in. Even though she is one of the few play-by-women in wrestling history. She is also currently being trained to become a wrestler under the tutiledge of the husband and wife team of James Baker and Danielle Lopez. Accomplishments 'As a Wrestler' *ECCW Record: 4-1-1 *PCW Record: 6-0 *PWW Record: 0-0 *Indy Circuit Record: 9-0 *WWE Legacy Record: 0-0 *PCW Womens Tag Team Champion (1 time, last, with Danielle Lopez - first ever champion) *PWW Womens Tag Team Champion (1 time, current, with Danielle Lopez - first ever champion) 'As a Manager' *Managed her then boyfriend James Baker to four ECCW World Heavyweight Championships *Managed James Baker to two ECCW Television Championships *Managed James Baker to a ECCW Hardcore Championship reign *Managed Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to the ECCW World Tag Team Championship *Managed James Baker and Phillip Mustang to Two ECCW World Tag Team Championship *Managed Kevin Styles to a ECCW Hardcore Championship reign *Managed J.T. Banks to a ECCW Television Championship reign Moveset 'Finishers' *Florida's Finest (Standing Tornado DDT) *The Blackout from Jacksonville (Rolling Cutter) *Stylish Execution (Double Knee Facebreaker) (adopted from Kevin Styles) 'Signature Moves' *Corkscrew 450 Splash *Rear Naked Choke *Sharpshooter *Spinning Powerbomb *Michinoku Driver II 'Other Moves' *Clothesline *Discus Clothesline *Dropkick *Scoop slam *Hurricanrana *Inverted Hurricanrana *Spike DDT *Shining Wizard *Boston Crab *Reverse STO *Inverted DDT *Whisper in the Wind *German Suplex *Snap Suplex Other Info 'Entrance Music' *"Hail Mary" by 2Pac (when she accompanied James Baker to the ring) *"Guerrilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine (when she accompanied Da Xtreme Dynasty to the ring) *"Glamour Girl" by The Pussycat Dolls (used when she teams with Danielle Lopez) *'"Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car' (Current) *'"I Know You See Me" by Lil' Kim' (used when she teams with Danielle Lopez) 'Wrestlers Managed' *James Baker *Kevin Styles *J.T. Banks *Phillip Mustang *'Danielle Lopez' *'The Black Rose Mafia' 'Managers' *James Baker *Kevin Styles *J.T. Banks *Phillip Mustang *Ashley Rose *Terrell Ryder *'Danielle Lopez' *'The Black Rose Mafia' 'Nicknames' *The Gothic Princess *The Queen of Da Xtreme Dynasty *The Voice of PCW *The Voice of Generation Xtreme Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Inactive wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Flordia Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Premium Championship Wrestling